Separation
by Savanna
Summary: After the horrible mishap at Van and Hitomi's wedding they find themselves seperated and it seems that there's somebody out to cause them trouble. Sequel to Together Again. Please R&R.
1. The Promise

Authors Note: This is the sequel to my series Together Again, lots of people asked for a sequel so of course they had to get it.J Thanks for all the great reviews and I'm sorry it took so long to get the sequel out but I had exams to take care of, but now that they are over I should have plenty of time to write. Anyways, I better get on with the story. It's set about a month after Together Again, and a day before the wedding. Enjoy, J

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. 

# Separation (Part 1)

# 

# Hitomi awakened slowly and stretched languidly, as a few rays of sunlight shone across her face. She opened her eyes and looked around, the sun was shining through the cracks in the curtains of a large window on the far wall. Hitomi spread her arms out, taking up the whole of the large bed where she was sleeping. A slow smile spread across her face. _One more day, _she thought. The wedding was scheduled for tomorrow, the whole kingdom was gathering together to celebrate the king's marriage. She could hardly wait; soon she would be Van's wife, the thought made her whole body tingle. 

# 

# Hitomi sat up slowly, her bed was huge, a canopy hung overhead and the mattress was so thick that she sometimes felt as though she was lying on a cloud. But the bed was nothing compared to the room, tapestries hung from the walls, and carpets were scattered about on the floor. The size alone was intimidating; her whole apartment could have fit in the room. 

# 

# She threw aside the covers and climbed out of bed, she moved over to the window and pulled the heavy, blue curtains aside. The sun burst into the room, lighting up everything. Hitomi sighed as she looked out the window, to tell the truth, she was a little annoyed. Ever since they had reached the palace, people had been conspiring to make sure that Van and Hitomi were never left alone.

# 

# It was the most annoying experience Hitomi had ever had. _It's not like, if we get alone together in a room, we're going to jump each other or something,_ she thought with a scowl. In a way it was kind of funny the way everybody ran around trying to make it seem as though they just happened to be in that exact place at that exact time. Hitomi giggled at that thought, Merle especially was beginning to look a little frazzled, Hitomi and Van were constantly trying to get away from everybody, but they had yet to successfully escape Merle. _But at least we're giving her a good run for her money,_ Hitomi's smile widened. 

# 

# She moved away from the window and gathered up some clothing, she quickly changed. She was wearing a pale blue dress. It was very beautiful; it hugged her body from the waist up and the skirt flared outwards. She tugged thoughtfully at it. _I'm never going to get use to this clothing_, she thought with a grimace. She walked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face, and brushed her hair. 

# 

# She figured that she shouldn't stay in her room all day; there were still quite a few things that needed to be done before the wedding. But before she could reach the door, there was a knock, and a voice asked quietly, "Hitomi, are you awake?" Hitomi instantly recognized the voice and yanked the door open. 

# 

# "Van!" she cried, jumping into his arms. She threw a quick glance behind him, expecting to see his ever-present shadow, Merle, behind him. She was taken aback when all she spotted was an empty hallway. She didn't have a chance to even open her mouth before Van tugged her into the room and closed the door. 

# 

# "How?" Hitomi asked, still staring at the door as if she expected Merle to come flying in. Van grinned and pulled Hitomi into his arms. "Believe me it wasn't easy, but I had to get you alone," he said. Hitomi pulled out of his embrace and looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Really," she said, a grin spreading across her face. "Any specific reason why?" she asked. 

# 

# Van smiled as he looked at Hitomi, she looked so beautiful. The sun was shining on her, and the dress definably fit well. _Stop that, _he told himself, he'd have the rest of his life to admire Hitomi, that wasn't why he was here, and if he wanted to do this he better hurry, he had a feeling that Merle had noticed he was missing by now. 

# 

# "I came to return something," Van said, Hitomi just watched him. She wasn't quite sure what he was talking about. Van grabbed something around his neck and pulled it over his head. "My pendant," Hitomi gasped.

# 

# The pendant glittered in Van's hand; Hitomi could still vividly remember the day she had given it to him. "Why?" she asked quietly. Van glanced down at the pendant than back up at Hitomi. "You gave it to me so that I would never forget you. In a way it felt more like a promise, a promise that one day you would return to me. I think it only fair now that that promise has been fulfilled that it is used to make another." He moved over to Hitomi and clasped her hand. The pendant hung down beneath their joined hands. "This is my promise now, that nothing will ever separate us again." 

"Oh Van," she whispered, her eyes moved from their hands to Van's face. His eyes were filled with love and sincerity. She reached up her unclasped hand, and gently touched Van's cheek. "Nothing, absolutely nothing will ever separate us," she whispered firmly. Their eyes met, they both leaned forward, and with a crash the door burst open.

A very angry, cat-girl marched into the room, her claws were out, her ears were back and the expression on her face probably would have made the bravest warrior on Gaea, Earth or any other planet flee for his life. Hitomi and Van pulled apart, the pendant dangled from Hitomi's hand now. 

"I was waiting for you outside your room Lord Van." Merle hissed. Hitomi watched out of the corner of her eye, as Van swallowed hard. "I.. well.. um.." Van mumbled. Merle stalked a little closer, "If I didn't know better I would think that you didn't want me along with you." 

Van let out the breath he was holding. "Merle, there was just something I had to do, I promise you I'll stay by your side until the wedding is over."Merle looked suspiciously at Van, but the promise seemed to mollify her. She sheathed her claws, and frowned at them both.

"What were you two doing?" she asked suspiciously. Hitomi glanced at Van, hoping he would have a good excuse, but from the look on his face she was out of luck. Hitomi stepped forward and cleared her throat, thinking quickly. 

"Well… I was walking out of my room when I spotted Van and he was going to.. um." Van stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Walk her to the throne room." Hitomi nodded, "Yeah that's it. But I forgot something and had to go back and get it." Hitomi glanced at Merle, hoping that the cat-girl wouldn't push the issue.

Merle eyed them suspiciously, but she just sniffed slightly and said, "Fine, we better get going." She stalked out of the room; Van and Hitomi glanced at each and smiled slightly. Hitomi leaned over to Van as they walked out of the room. "How did you get away from Merle?" she whispered. An abashed smile spread across Van's face as he whispered back, "I had to jump out the window and fly down." Hitomi looked stunned, and Van mumbled, "I couldn't think of any other way to get away from her." 

Hitomi let out a loud laugh; she slapped her hand over her mouth when Merle turned to glare at her. The expression on Van face when he admitted that the only way he could get away from the over excitable cat-girl was to jump out of a window was priceless. Van seemed to finally see the humour of the situation, a slow smile spread across his face and a quiet chuckle escaped his lips. Within minutes both Van and Hitomi were laughing their heads off, leaving Merle to wonder if the approaching wedding had put them under a little bit to much stress. 

# 

# There we have it. I was going to try to put the wedding in this chapter but it got a little to long and I wanted to get it out. The next chapter will have the wedding with a little twist at the end. This is going to be a long series. I should have the wedding out by tomorrow. Anyway I hope you enjoyed what I've got so far. Special thanks to DawnRising for getting me to finish this and for reading it over for mistakes. J

# 


	2. The Wedding

Hi everybody, here's the next part. Thanks for all the reviews; sorry it took so long but I was having trouble with the wedding vows. If these too much detail you can blame Ice Sanche, thanks again for you comments. Now on with the story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

**Separation ****(Part 2)**

Van opened his eyes groggily; something was bothering him. It was something important that he should have remembered. He pushed aside the covers and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He stretched, let out a loud yawn and brushed his fingers through his sleep-tousled hair. He was feeling more awake now but there was still something bothering him. _What could it be? _he thought sleepily. 

He stood up slowly; something was tickling at the back of his mind. He plopped back down on the bed as he suddenly remembered what was so important about today. The Wedding. His and Hitomi's wedding to be precise. He rubbed his hand over his face; he could hardly believe that after all this time he and Hitomi were going to be wed. The wedding was beginning at noon, people had been gathering for the last couple of weeks. 

Van climbed to his feet, a knock sounded at the door just before it burst open and Merle skipped in. She was grinning and she ran up to Van and gave him a quick hug. 

"Well, today's the big day. You better get ready, Lord Van." She grabbed his royal robes that had been set out for him; she pushed them into his arms and shoved him towards the bathroom. "Come on Lord Van, you don't want to be late." 

Van yawned slightly. Merle was a morning person, Van was not. He quickly tossed off his wrinkled clothes, and pulled on his robes.The royal blue robes just reached the ground, gold trim ran along the edges, and it displayed the family crest of the royal house of Fanelia on the shoulder. They may have looked nice, but in reality, they were heavy and uncomfortable. He sighed slightly. _What I wouldn't give for my comfortable pants and shirt,_ he thought with a small shake of his head as he smoothed the robes.

When he was finally dressed, he exited the bathroom feeling a little more awake and able to deal with Merle, who was lounging on a chair sitting in the corner of his room. She jumped up when he came out of the bathroom and looked over him critically. "Not bad I guess," she said, as she eyed him. 

He glared at her, "You try looking good in these things," he grumbled, as he plucked at the robes. 

Merle grinned; she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. They had 3 hours until the ceremony. At least he would have Merle for company. Merle stopped and looked up at Van, "Now don't get those robes dirty, see you in a few hours." 

"Merle…" Van yelled at her back, but it was too late and the cat-girl was gone like a flash. Van sighed and glanced around, he had a long day ahead of him.

***********************************

Merle reached Hitomi's room in excellent time; she pulled the door open and marched in. Hitomi was standing on the balcony, Merle sighed as she saw Hitomi was wearing her jogging suit. _Jeesh, what would these people do without me,_she thought grumpily. 

"Hitomi, why aren't you getting ready?" Merle whined as she dropped down into a chair. Hitomi whirled around to face the cat-girl, "But the wedding's 3 hours away, I still have plenty of time to get ready." Hitomi said. Merle sighed and Hitomi asked worriedly, "Don't I?"

Merle jumped up and threw her hands into the air. "Hitomi, you are getting married to a king. A King. This isn't any normal wedding and you have to look absolutely fabulous." Merle grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. 

As Hitomi was getting dragged down the hallway, she asked, "What about Van?" Merle pulled to a stop in front of the baths and turned to face Hitomi, "He's already finished getting dressed, beside the groom's appearance isn't half as important as the bride's." 

Before Hitomi could ask why, she was shoved into the room and the next couple of hours were a whirlwind of hair styling, clothes and makeup. 

**** The Wedding ***********

Van paced nervously and had to forcefully stop himself was running his hands through his now tidy hair. He had managed to follow Merle's instruction, but it hadn't been easy. Luckily, he had run into to Allen while he was wandering aimlessly down the halls. 

He had been a bit surprised to see the blond knight here, although he supposed he shouldn't have been. After all, Allen was both his and Hitomi's friend, even though over the last few years; the two men had slowly lost contact with each other. 

Allen had kept him company; he had also helped Van finish getting ready for the wedding. Van had a sneaking suspicion that Merle might have been behind that. But he was too nervous to bother asking Allen about it. 

Van stopped pacing for a moment and looked at the large oak door on the far wall. That was where Hitomi was going to come in and they would then travel through the large double doors that led out to the courtyard. Van could here the sounds of the people outside as they waited for the ceremony to begin. 

A creak brought his attention back to the oak door as it slowly opened and Van saw his stunning bride enter the room. Van felt like his brain had been wiped clean and all he could so was stare at the stunning sight before him.

Hitomi was wearing a pure white dress; gold beads were threaded in the front forming a striking pattern, Van caught a glint of gold around her neck and realized she was wearing the pendant. The dress fit her body like a second skin from the waist up, leaving her shoulders slightly bared; the skirt had trails of gold beads crisscrossing in a riveting design. The veil hung over her face, it seemed to catch and reflect the light, making it seem as though a halo surrounded her. The trail was the last thing to catch Van's eye, it wasn't white, it was a bright gold colour and resembled a cape, cascading down her back and on the end of that golden trail was a very smug looking Merle. 

Van felt a rough slap on the back and he felt his lungs fill with air. "Breath, Van." A very amused Allen said as he watched the gasping king try to regain his breath. Allen had just arrived in time to witness Hitomi's glorious entry and Van's reaction. He was glad he had been able to make it to their wedding, but he had just arrived and Merle had recruited him to take care of Van so he hadn't had a chance to speak to Hitomi. 

Van had finally caught his breath, and he was waiting beside Allen as Hitomi and Merle walked over towards them. Hitomi smiled as she looked at Van through her veil, he looked so handsome in the royal robes, his hair brushed for once. She glanced at Allen, he hadn't changed much, his hair was still as long and as blond and he was wearing a sword strapped to his side. She felt glad that he had made it; she had heard from Merle that he was here and was happy that another of her friends could be here with her. 

She stopped in front of Van and for a moment they just stood still and stared at each other. But Allen coughed and Merle marched up in front of them. "All right, you two know what to do now." For a second her eyes turned painfully bright as she repressed tears of happiness as she looked at the oblivious couple. "I'm so happy for you two," she said.

Hitomi beamed and Van flushed, they glanced at each other, then reached out and intertwined their arms. They turned to face the doors as they swung open and sunlight burst into the room.

Cheering surrounded them as they slowly walked out of the room, arm in arm. The light shone down around them as they entered the courtyard; they slowly walked down the red carpet to the stairs that led up to the priest. People watching from the sidelines whispered about how beautiful the new queen was and how happy the king looked. A few men felt a bit envious that the king had managed to capture such a beautiful prize, and a few women felt jealous that this nobody women was able to nab the king. But for the most part, the people of Fanelia rejoiced that their king had found true love.

Van and Hitomi slowly mounted the steps, oblivious to the people watching them. They stopped before the priest and dropped to their knees, their arms still entwined. The priest stepped forward, his long black robes swished as he raised his hand over the heads of the couple. Silence fell as everybody stopped to listen.

"By the earth, the air and the water. Two people have chosen to join their lives. Through both the light and dark they have decided to be as one." The priest briefly touched Hitomi's head, "Do you take Van Fanel as your king, lord and husband?" 

Hitomi smiled beautifully as she looked into Van eyes. "I do, with all my heart and soul." The priest moved his hand from Hitomi's head to Van's. "Do you take Hitomi Kanzaki to be your queen, lady and wife?" 

Van looked deep into to the eyes of his love. "I do, for as long as my heart beats and my soul lives." The priest smiled at the young couple that were still lost to any thing but each other. "Stand, and with these rings may you forever be one." The priest dropped a ring in both Van's and Hitomi's hands. 

Van gently took Hitomi's left hand and slid the feminine ring onto her hand. The ring had the crest of the house of Fanel etched on it. He gently kissed her hand once the ring was in place. Hitomi felt joy flood through as the ring settled on her finger. She reached over and gently grasped Van's left hand. The ring she slid on to his finger was more masculine but other then that was a perfect replica of her own ring. 

They clasped their newly ringed hands together, before turning to face the crowd of people below. The priest raised his arms and yelled out, "You are now man and wife, from this day forth. May live forever in peace." 

Cheers broke out, as the people welcome their new queen. But those cheers turned to cries of surprise, as a beam of light shot down and engulfed Hitomi. 

"NO!!" Hitomi screamed, her first thought was that no god could be so cruel, but before she could even fully register that thought she realized that this was very different from the beam of light that transported her from the Mystic Moon. For starters, this beam wasn't white it was a light purplish colour and it felt different, very, very different. 

But, it didn't matter that this was the same light that took her to Gaea, all that mattered was that it was taking her away from Van. "Van!!" she yelled as she stretched her arm out, reaching for him. Her thoughts were in turmoil, but one thing kept running through her mind. _You promised we would never be separated, _a single tear ran down her cheek as she felt herself being drawn father away from her love.

Van felt his heart being wrenched out as he watched Hitomi being pulled away. He couldn't stand it. "No!! I won't lose you," he yelled. _I made a promise,_ he thought with a mental sob. Both were to overcome with sorrow to notice the pendant, that hung around Hitomi's neck had begun to glow. 

The purple light slowly widened, almost reluctantly, and Van found himself bathed in light as his feet lifted from the ground. Before anybody in the crowd had a chance to move both the king and the queen were gone, leaving silence and despair. 

Well there it is, I hope it's not that bad. Just so you know THIS IS NOT THE END. I wouldn't be that cruel. J And as a hint, they're not going to the Mystic Moon. I hope to get the next part out soon, but give me a bit of time, and don't forget that the more reviews the faster the next comes out, also I love reviews and I really want more so please **review**. Bye for now. 

P.S: REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!! ( I hope that didn't sound too desperate,J ) 


	3. Capture

** **

Here stands the third part! (said in a Shakespearean tone) This is it, sorry it took so long to get out but I've been busy. I like to add this before you start reading. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! 

** **

**Separation ****(Part 3)**

** **

The man paced back and forth, stopping every now and then to glare at the women standing next to a large wooden table overflowing with paper. The man stopped and placed his hands on his hips, "Well where is she?" he demanded. The women sighed as she looked over the sheets of paper again; she turned and moved towards a small stand in the middle of the room. Sitting on this small stand was a fair sized purple crystal, the soft purple light it was radiating pulsed slightly as the women neared. 

The women brushed her long, golden brown hair behind her ear and peered into the crystal. The man stood and watched, his toe tapping as he sneered at the women. "Well?" he demanded again. The women glanced up from the crystal, "I'm not sure, something threw the calculations off," she said quietly, while avoided the man's eyes. 

"What?" the man yelled, his face contorting with angry. "I thought you said it was all planned out, she should be here." The women ducked her head, and she stepped away from the crystal, "It's like something else was picked up, but I don't know what. The transport was successful, the girl is somewhere nearby Your Majesty." 

The man watched her suspiciously, "Very well, I'll send out scouts," he reached a hand out and gently touched her face, and her eyes skilfully avoided his. His fingers tightened painfully and the women stifled a gasp of pain. "If I find out you lied to me you know what will happen, Sorceress." The man released her and stalked out, leaving the women alone in the room. The women's eyes rose as she watched the man leave the room, and they burned with anger and overwhelming hatred.

********************************

Hitomi stirred, and let out a low moan. She stretched her hand out and felt harsh grass. Her eyes jerked open and she pushed herself to her knees. "Where am I?" she mumbled, a large expanse of grassland stretched before her, a breeze whispered by, causing something to tickle her face. She rubbed the spot and something tumbled to the ground. Hitomi gasped as she picked up the veil, "Van," she whispered as her memory came flooding back. 

The veil fell from her hands, as she reached down to touch her wedding gown, now all torn and tattered. "What happened?" The light, it was that goddamn light, the one that had felt so different. Hitomi's eyes wandered up to the sky and she let out a relieved sigh. The Mystic Moon hung overhead assuring her that she was still on Gaea. There was still a chance she might find Van, but first she needed to find out where here was.

****************************** 

Van climbed to his feet, swaying until he regained his balance. With a curse he pulled of the top layer of his robes, and tossed it on the ground, leaving only the lighter under robe. He looked at the tall trees surrounding him and swore again. "Where the hell am I?" he grumbled, but that wasn't what was really worrying him, "Where are you Hitomi?" His voice dropped down to a whisper, he remembered being taken by the light, and he had a vague recollection of being separated from Hitomi. But he had a feeling she wasn't that far a way, he just needed to find her.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, his mind wandered as he tried to find Hitomi. He grew frustrated as he search turned up nothing, his mind turned to the day he had promised her that they wouldn't be separated. A shock ran through him, and he turned to the north. 

A trill ran through his body, he knew where she was now and nothing would stop him from finding her. He began jogging north. A light breeze brushed past as his jog turned into a full out run. 

**************************

Hitomi grumbled as she walked, her wedding dress tangled around her feet, and the train had been left behind a mile back. She was moving south, she had a feeling that that was the direction to go and she had learned a long time ago to trust her feelings. 

While she walked, she thought about the beam of light that had brought her here, she was trying to pinpoint the differences she had felt that made her so sure it wasn't the same light that transported her from the Mystic Moon to Gaea. 

She ticked off the differences on her hand as she walked through the long grass. One, the light was purple, two, it had a weird feel about it, and three, it had happened without her wish. Before the light as always came as a request or a need, Hitomi just couldn't understand what had triggered the light. 

Hitomi sighed and she clenched her fist, it wasn't fair for her to be taken from Van on their wedding day, hadn't they done enough already, didn't they deserve to be happy. She rubbed her forehead, and gingerly touched her hair; it was a mess now barely resembling the gorgeous bun it had been earlier. 

Hitomi was still walking when a cloud of dust off to the right caught her eye. She turned to look and realized that it was a group of riders. Hitomi was hesitant, the men could be somebody helpful or they could be a group of bandits out to cause trouble. She decided to go with the safe route, ducking down in the grass she attempted to hide. The sound of hoof beats neared and Hitomi crouched down lower. The hoof beats passed and she slowly raised her head above the top of the grass. 

She could see the retreating backs of the group but for some reason it looked smaller then before. A cough from behind caught her attention and she slowly turned to find herself facing the rest of the riders. They were dressed in well-maintained armour with a crest on the breastplate. Hitomi let her breath escape as some of her worry eased, these couldn't be bandits they were to well dressed and to well trained from the looks of it. But the expression on their faces worried her; she took a small step back only to run into a hard chest.

Her wrists were grabbed and tall, dark haired man roughly spun her around. Hitomi stifled a cry as her wrists twisted; a slight grimace ran across her face. The man took a long look at her and then shoved her towards one of the soldiers who had dismounted. 

"She's the one we want. Tie her up, let's get her to the king." The man said gruffly, Hitomi stumbled from the shove and before she had a chance to gain her feet, her wrists had been grabbed again and a coarse rope was quickly tied around them. She was pulled towards the soldier's mount and she dug her heels in, trying vainly to think of a way to get out of this mess. 

"Let's go!" The man who had first grabbed her, yelled. He was looking very annoyed now, and Hitomi felt a flash of fear, which she quickly suppressed. The soldier holding her wrists gave another tug and Hitomi struggled. A sigh was heard from the dark-haired man and the sounds of hoofs caught Hitomi's attention. She saw a fist coming for her face and then she saw only blackness. 

The man rubbed his head, looking down at the girl he had been sent to capture. All this trouble for some girl, he shook his head at the stupidity of nobility. He motioned for the soldier to grab the girl, and told his men to move out. 

That's it for now. The next part is going to be a bit humorous, but I need more reviews!!! Sorry this part is so short, but the next part should be out soon. Bye!! J


	4. Meetings

Tada, the forth part! This part is actually fairly long J Thanks for all the reviews, they had me dancing around the house, so lets keep them coming. J I want to apologize for taking so long but I started another fic and kind of got side tracked. Opps! So here's the fic, enjoy!

**Separation ****(Part 4)**

Van slipped silently through the bushes, he paused as he brought a hand up to wipe his sweat-stained brow. His eyes glittered as he watched the rowdy men around the campfire. The shadows hid him well, and his eyes slid from the men to the towering wall that enclosed the city. 

That was where Hitomi was, but the city did not look like a friendly place. A loud cry brought his attention back to the sentries, a brawl had broken out between two men and bets were being placed on who would win. A flicker of disgust spread across Van's face, his soldiers had never acted like that when they were supposed to be working.

Knowing he was fairly safe, he closed his eyes and reached outwards. Hitomi was defiantly in that city and she was scared. He had to get into the city but when he had arrived earlier he had noticed that the gates were watched closely. That by itself wouldn't have stopped him but he had stumbled across the sentries and had over heard that they were on the look out for any suspicious characters.

And he had to admit that he was pretty suspicious looking. He only had his lighter under robe on, and the fact that it was part of some type of formal wear was obvious, plus the run though the forest hadn't exactly improved his appearance. But the sentries had given him an idea, they had every thing he needed right there. Weapons, armour, non-suspicious clothing, all he needed to do was get his hands on it. 

Movement in the group caught his eye as he noticed one of the men, one of the extremely drunk men, was moving away from the group. Van ran a quick glance over him; he had armour, a half decent sword and a uniform. The man stumbled into the bushes and Van followed him. The man eventually stopped a fair distance from the group and Van was getting a little curious why the man was so far out in the forest. 

However Van soon received his answer when the man tossed his sword and armour aside and pulled down his pants. The man was going for a crap! Van face turned a bright red as he turned away, a second later however a devious grin spread across his face. He had a great plan for getting the things he needed. 

The man was still concentrating on doing his business when Van stepped out of the bushes. The man looked up with blurry eyes, Van had removed his over shirt and was glaring at the man. He raised his arms up and began to speak in a deep voice. 

"You have offended the cursed Draconians, now you shall pay the price." With a burst Van's wings exploded forth, feathers fluttered around. The men let out a startled 'eep', his eyes rolled back in his head and his very fuddled senses abandoned him as he passed out.

Van looked down in surprise at the unconscious man, stunned at how well his planned had worked. Although his original plan was to just stun the man so he could knock him out. A small grin slid across his face at the picture before him. He ruffled his feathers before pulling them back in and a small laugh escaped his lips. What a story that man would have to tell when he woke up, Van wondered if he would mention the fact that he had been in the middle of taking a dump when it happened. He glanced at the man again and grimaced, okay the uniform was out of the question, he would have to make do with just the armour, and sword. 

He grabbed the man's sword and armour, pausing a second to grab his own over shirt, where he had put it so that it wouldn't be ripped by his wings. Once he had every thing he needed he quickly moved back into the bushes to find a safe place to get his disguise ready.

************************

Hitomi stirred, the bed creaked as she slowly rolled onto her side and opened her eyes. She let out a stifled scream as she found herself staring into a pair of cold green eyes. She rolled and almost tumbled of the edge of the small hard cot, stopping at the very end of the bed. 

"Jumpy little thing aren't you?" the women said, she was seated in a chair in the corner, dressed in a pair of light blue pants with light green shirt, covered in a darker green vest. Hitomi stared, for some reason she felt an urge to trust this women. 

"Who are you? And what I'm I doing here?" Hitomi inched her way back onto the bed, never taking her eyes of the woman. The women sighed softly, her golden hair rustled as she leaned forward so her elbows could rest on her knees.

"I'm the Sorceress, but I would really like it if you called me Tsani. And you are in the glorious kingdom of his majesty King Cryton." Tsani said the name like it was a foul word, her lips curled slightly as if the mere mention of that name was a task to say. 

"But why I'm I here?" Hitomi said, feeling that she was skirting that particular question. The woman shifted then slowly shook her head.

"That's not for me to answer, I'm sorry." She stood up and reached into a bag at her side and placed some clothes on the bed, "Here, put these on, you have to meet the king and I'm sure you don't want to do it in you wedding dress." For some reason the mention of Hitomi's wedding dress seemed to sadden Tsani, and she quickly turned to walk out of the room. 

"Wait!" Hitomi cried, she reached out and grabbed Tsani's wrist. Emotions blew over her and she rocked back from the force. Pain, sadness, anger, hate and buried under all these other emotions, at the very core was love, overwhelming love, very much like what Hitomi felt for Van. Tsani's wrist slipped out of Hitomi's hand, she paused for only a second to stare at the stunned Hitomi before she quickly fled the room.

Hitomi moaned as her brain franticly tried to sort through the intense emotions, she stared at the door the woman had fled out. There was definitely more going on here, and Hitomi had a feeling that she was about to be thrown in the middle.

She climbed off the cot and reached down to grab the clothing left behind. A pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt rested on the bed, the grey cloth matched the colour of the sheet covering the cot. A pair of leather boots was also part of the ensemble, which pleased Hitomi immensely since the shoes she was currently wearing weren't exactly comfortable. 

She dressed quickly, peeling off the tattered gown, and slipping into the clothes, which were surprisingly comfortable, Hitomi thought that maybe Tsani had had a hand in the choice of clothing. Now that she was dressed she let her eyes roam across the room, it looked like a cell but one for somebody who was too important for the dungeons. All it contained was a cot and a chair, the door was closed and Hitomi was positive that it was locked. 

She sighed, "Guess there's nothing left to do but wait," she plopped down on the cot, and closed her eyes. She wondered where Van was, if he was okay. She missed him terribly, once again her mind yelled out against the unfairness of it all.

The cell door banged open and Hitomi jumped to her feet, finding herself facing the man who had punched her when she had been captured. This man was definitely not somebody she could trust; he had the look of a heartless drone, just following orders. 

"Come with me," he said, turned and walked out the door, Hitomi followed simply because she knew if she didn't she would find herself being dragged along. She soon found her self flanked by two more soldiers, cutting off all escapes. The walk was a short one, the corridors were dark and Hitomi figured that this was a little used section of the castle. From what little of the castle Hitomi did see it looked as thought it was once a beautiful place full of alabaster pillars and works of art, however they seemed to have fallen into disuse. Van had once told Hitomi that a castle's appearance depended on the person living in it, from the looks of this castle the person owning it wasn't concerned with art or beauty, Hitomi had caught sight of a few gruesome objects that she really didn't want to know about. The whole appearance of the castle really didn't make her want to meet this King. But it seemed she didn't have a choice.

The doorway they reached was huge, it was oak and had a gold handle with delicate design inscribed on it. The dark haired man who seemed to be in charge grabbed her wrist and opened the door, leaving the two other soldiers standing guard outside. The room was gigantic, yet it wasn't beautiful; some of the objects in the room made Hitomi shy away, her imagination supplying her with many uses for some of the implements. 

A man was seated in a large velvet chair, his black hair was shoulder length and gleamed in the candle light, but it was his eyes that captured Hitomi, they were so dark the could have been called black, and they shone as he ran his eyes over Hitomi. She shivered, the gaze giving her a cold feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. She felt gaudily dressed next to his jewel-incrusted clothes, but she was extremely glad for the fact that she was no longer wearing her wedding dress, as he looked her over from head to toe. His eyes swept back upwards to search her face and a smirk slowly formed.

"Ah my little pet, I'm so glad I found you, I was most upset when you didn't show up at the appointed place, but my Sorceress was quite sure that you were nearby." He gestured to a curtain behind him, "You have met my Sorceress haven't you, she's the one responsible for bringing you here. Tsani, why don't you come out?" 

The curtains rustled and Tsani stepped out, Hitomi, for some reason, felt betrayed and the feeling bothered her. Why should she trust this woman, or even expect her to be nice. Yet she did, and the knowledge that her separation from Van was Tsani's fault hurt. Tsani would not meet Hitomi eyes, yet as Hitomi watched she noticed how the woman reacted to Cryton, she tried to stay as far from him as possible and her whole stance indicated dislike. It made Hitomi wonder if perhaps there was a lot more going on here than there appeared. 

Cryton seemed to dislike the silence that followed, he had expected Hitomi to react to his announcement, but instead she just stood there. He pushed himself out of the chair and walked towards Hitomi, smirking when she stiffened slightly. He walked in a slow circle around her, when he had walked in a complete circle in leaned in, Hitomi's fists clenched. But all he did was whisper in her ear, "Don't trust her, she is just as evil as I am, perhaps more so. She's just better at hiding it." He stepped back to see her reaction.

Hitomi's eyes shot towards Tsani, seeking to conform or deny what he had said, the two women's eyes met and clashed. Hitomi's mind flooded with images, the most prominent was the image of a young man with brown hair, and a friendly face. For a second the images stopped and focused one memory. A young girl was playing with a boy in a field, laughing with childish glee as the chased each other around. Hitomi realized that she was seeing a young Tsani, and a younger version of the brown haired man. Yet even as she watched this memory play she felt a shiver run threw he body and her eyes were drawn to a small hill where a young Cryton was standing. Even then his eyes were dark and he watched the boy and girl play, a sneer raced across his face before he turned and walked away, his shoulders tense, his fists clenched, hate radiating out of every pore. 

The vision ended and Hitomi gasped, the backlash leaving her breathless. It had been many years since she had last had a vision, and she was having trouble adjusting to the feeling. _Brothers, _she thought._ They're brothers._ The two boys had looked too similar to be anything but brothers, but the expression on the young Cryton's face was horrible, no child should feel that way towards his own brother.

Cryton was watching with narrowed eyes, "What did you see?" he hissed. He wanted that power, the power to see what will come, and most especially to power to change fate itself. But this little twist was unexpected, the girl had obviously seen something when she had looked at Tsani and he wanted to know what it was. He hated it when things didn't work out the way he wanted, he most assuredly didn't want Tsani and Hitomi to become friends, that would ruin everything. His hold over Tsani was frail, and he couldn't have it broken, he still needed her, at least for a while. 

Hitomi was disorientated, the question threw her off guard and she answered without thinking. " Two boys and girl, but one boy, you…" her words trailed off for a moment. "So much hate. And young love," her eyes looked towards Tsani, "What happened to your love, the brown haired boy?" 

Tsani's hand rose to cover her mouth, shock written across her face. Cryton's face clouded over, "Enough! Tsani, go prepare the necessary equipment." Tsani stood still, her eyes meeting his, denial written clearly in them. Cryton's fist clenched, he couldn't let her rebel now; he still needed her to complete the transfer. 

"Do it or I'll make sure he suffers worse then he ever has before. They'll hear his screams on the Mystic Moon," Cryton said venomously, once again Tsani would not meet his eyes as she stood trembling before slowly turning and walking through the curtain. 

Cryton whirled to face Hitomi, "You are almost more trouble then you are worth," he faced the soldier who had entered the room with Hitomi. "Captain Garad, take her back to her room." The captain stepped forward to grab Hitomi but she jumped of his way.

"You jerk, who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled, Cryton simply smirked in response. Then rocked back on his heels as the full force of Hitomi's fist met with his face. Hitomi screamed suddenly as she felt her hair get grabbed as she was tugged back and her wrists forcibly grabbed. 

The captain stared in shock as he grasped tightly to the girl's wrists. She had hit the king, punched him right in the face, he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it. Even now she was struggling, her fists still clenched looking like she'd love to get another hit in. The king slowly stood up straight, rubbing his bright red cheek. His eyes glittered spitefully as he stared at the struggling Hitomi.

"Take her to the deepest darkest dungeon," he commanded Garad. "You are lucky that I still need you, or you would be in some much pain you would wish you had never been born," he growled, Hitomi stilled her struggles as she felt the rage directed at her. 

"You are a bastard," she spat as Garad dragged her from the room. Cryton watched the door close, his fists clenching and unclenching. He needed to vent his frustrations, he stormed through a small door on the left, and soon the castle resounded with the sounds of some poor soul screaming as Cryton laughed. 

Done, not bad I think. Not much Van but I guess it couldn't be helped. I can't believe how supportive everybody has been, I'm so glad you are enjoying my fic. I was actually surprised at how this chapter turned out, I hope it wasn't to confusing with the vision, but it will all be explained very soon. Any feedback would be appreciated, and I'd love to hear any ideas you guys might have. I was having a bit of a writer's block on how to write this chapter but it looks like it's gone now so maybe I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon. 


	5. Plans

Here we go!!! Yippee a fifth part. Is Van going to come to the rescue? Who knows? J Maybe, maybe not guess you have to read to find out. Thanks for all the great reviews; I'm so glad you're enjoying my story. I'm so sorry I took so long!! So very sorry, I've been busy as was having trouble getting this part done. But I did finish it so here it is. So keep reading and reviewing.

**Separation ****(Part 5)**

** **

Tsani paced, something she had found herself doing a lot of lately. Her thoughts were in turmoil; she felt real shame at leaving Hitomi behind. Yet as she replayed the memory over and over again she couldn't find any possible solution other than to do as Cryton said. She stopped pacing and dropped down into a lightly padded chair, she couldn't do it any more; she couldn't follow Cryton and still keep her soul. _He_ would expect nothing else; he would have never wanted her to follow Cryton simply to protect him. 

Tsani stood swiftly and swept out of the room, she had plans to make.

*********************

Hitomi struggled as Garad dragged her along, but it was no use. The man was a trained soldier and twice her size. Even as Hitomi fought, she felt a warm glow of satisfaction, sure she was being tossed in the dungeon, but at least she had managed to punch the bastard. 

Hitomi soon found herself being dragged down stairs, the climate was slowly getting damper and darker, causing Hitomi to shiver, more from the appearance than from the actual cold. Garad dragged her down a long corridor light by torches, Hitomi spotted guards posted along the way but none of them looked very alert. Most perked up a little when Garad walked by, giving Hitomi the impression that Garad was a very important person. 

Hitomi was jerked to a stop in front of a thick wooden doorway with a small barred window, a guard was standing a few feet away. Garad shoved Hitomi behind him and called the guard over. A furious discussion took place between the two, it seemed that Garad was extremely upset that this was the only available cell, but although the guard looked terrified he stated repeatedly that this was the only cell. Finally a very disgusted Garad shoed the soldier back to his post. Hitomi was apprehensive; this must be something very wrong with this cell if Garad was so angry about having to use it.

Garad seemed to have gotten over his anger and he grasped the door with one hand, the other maintaining a tight grip on Hitomi's wrists, and pulled the door open, it squealed loudly and Hitomi thought she heard sounds coming from the cell next to hers but she didn't have time to wonder about it before Garad roughly shoved her into the dark cell.

*************************

Van walked quietly along with the rest of the soldiers as they marched through the arched gateway that led into the palace. His disguise had worked perfectly, the armour easily disguised the fact the he didn't have the proper uniform. He had joined the back end of a column and was extremely pleased to discover that this group was heading right towards the palace.

As the group marched Van listened to the soldiers talk, soldiers in the city had joined the group and a low rumble of conversation had been passing between the men. Van listened over the rumble of boots marching together, the men whispered that the king had brought a girl with mystical powers into the castle and he was going to use her to assure his stay in power. The rumour worried Van but he still wasn't quite sure it was Hitomi they were talking about until he heard the men whispering that the girl had punched the king right in the face and called him a bastard.

That clinched it for Van; it was definably something Hitomi would do. From what little he could understand the girl had been thrown in the dungeons. He marched quietly along until two soldiers chatting in front of him captured his attention.

"I heard Frenc was found a mile in the bush, passed out with his pants around his ankles." One soldier said. 

The other soldier snickered before replying, "Yeah, once they tossed him in the river to wake him up he stated yabbering on about Draconians coming to get us all." The soldier made a few mystic motions with his hands to go along with the comment. The first soldier burst out laughing at this news and struggled to keep up with his column.

"Oh God," he mumbled tears streaming from his eyes as he struggled to get his breath back. "That Frenc always good for a laugh. Draconians, ha. That guy shouldn't be allowed within a foot of any type of alcohol." His partner laughed at that announcement, before nodding his head in agreement. 

Van felt himself flush a little; he was glad nobody was taking what he did seriously but felt a bit sorry for poor Frenc. The group marched on and Van found his eyes wandering over to the castle walls; he needed a way into the dungeon.

The soldiers walked into the barracks, the ranks dissolved as they entered the courtyard. Groups of men headed for the rooms to get some rest while others moved towards the mess hall. Van followed the latter group, as his stomach demanded he put some food in it. 

Van found himself packed into a large room filled with benches and lots of big smelly men. He grabbed a tray, feeling thankfully he had taken the time to see what barracks life was like. Without the experience gained from traveling down to the barracks to socialize with the men he probably would have been lost.

He wadded through the jumbled mass of men, grabbed some food and found a table. The food was hardly passable but Van was hungry enough to not even care. He wolfed down the food, since he wanted to get out of this highly public situation as soon as possible. He had barely finished off the last of some unidentifiable slop, when he noticed a large man had climbed up onto a table near the entrance.

The man began to wave his arms and whistle until the hall quieted a bit. Once he realized he had everybody's attention he yelled out, "O.k men, we need some volunteers to work in the dungeon." 

Silence met his request before a blurry blond man with a tray heaped with food yelled out, "What for? The king's already got men posted down there." Rumble agreement met with that announcement, and the man on the table looked a tad uncomfortable.

"The king ordered an increase in the dungeon guards, and it's not my job to contradict the king. Now I need some volunteers, any man who volunteers will be given a 5% raise." That announcement was met with a few snorts of laughter. Meanwhile, Van felt like jumping with joy, this was the perfect excuse. But the fact that nobody seemed willing to volunteer meant that it would be suspicious if he did. Van's hopes crumbled as still nobody stepped forward. The perfect chance was going to be ruined. His eyes darted around the room as he prayed for someone to volunteer. 

"I'll do it, ain't got anything better to do," a man leaning against the wall said. The man standing next to him, snorted. "Butt kisser," he mumbled, which earned him a glare from the man who volunteered and laughter from the rest of the room. That one was enough, another soon offered his services and Van quickly stood and raised his voice to indicate his volunteering. 

******************************* 

Hitomi fell forward and landed hard on her hands and knees, she cursed loudly but it was drowned out by the sound of the heavy cell door slamming shut. Hitomi climbed to her feet and turned to glare at the door while she rubbed her hands on her pants. 

Her temper finally cooled enough for her to examine her surroundings. Thankfully the cell wasn't too dark since the torch light shone in through the barred window, but what little she could see didn't impress her. There was a pile of straw over in one corner but Hitomi wasn't going to go any where near that, to many little critters might have found it inviting. Other then the hay there was a small bench and off in the corner a hole. Hitomi cringed as she examined the hole in the floor. She was glad that this cell hadn't been used in a while or the smell that would have been coming out of that hole probably would have turned her green. 

Hitomi edged over to the bench, which was thankfully on the far side away from both the hole and the straw, and plopped down letting out an exasperated sigh. She realized she shouldn't have punched the king but she sure as hell didn't regret it. _At least I haven't seen any rats down here, _she thought as she looked around the cell with sharpened interest.

Of all the people in the world how did _she_ always end up in these types of messes? And Tsani, what about Tsani? There was so much going on below the surface that Hitomi didn't know about. She let her hand dangle over the edge of the bench as she lightly brushed the wall. After all these years the visions were coming back, and the gut feelings.

She huffed slightly as her toe scuffed the cell floor. What was she suppose to do now? She froze when she felt something grasp her hand. _Oh my God. _

*********************

Van followed the men, as they were lead down into the dungeons. Surprisingly he hadn't been questioned at all, he figured that meant he wasn't getting a 5% raise either. The thought brought a tiny smile to his lips that he quickly crushed in case somebody asked what was so funny. 

He was so close; soon he would be able to find Hitomi. But what he wouldn't give to be sitting in Escaflowne instead of marching with these men. He could only hope that the surprise would be enough to get them both out safely. 

The dungeon was not a nice place but he was pleased to see that it wasn't that bad, Hitomi couldn't have been down here that long. The man in front raised his arm, calling for a halt and the group stopped. He soon had them split up as he posted them in guard positions. Van found himself positioned next to a very young looking man, and almost felt like rubbing his hands in glee.

The man was already posted so that probably meant this was a regular station for him and he may know where Hitomi was, he also looked extremely bored and it wouldn't take much to coax some information out of him. Then come night when the guards let down their guard he would be able to get Hitomi out, even if it meant fighting his way through the whole damn kingdom. He settled back, leaned over and started the conversation that would set into motion his plan. Now he could only pray his roughly made plan would work.

************************** 

Hitomi stared in shock at the large hand covering her own, her eyes trailed up the arm and her first thought was, _Oh my God, there is a arm coming out of the wall, the goddam wall._ But as she looked at the wall where the arm was coming from she realized it wasn't a cell wall she was looking at but a hole. And the hand that grasped hers didn't seem to be trying to harm her. Then she heard the whispers.

"Lady, please say something, are you okay? I would love to have somebody to speak with, it's been a very long time since I've had a polite conversation with anybody." Hitomi's mouth moved but no sound came out, she tried once more and a tiny squeak escaped. The voice was male and surprisingly polite and kind, but it sounded a bit harsh as if the man had had very little water or had been using his voice a little too much lately. 

_Perhaps it's both,___her mind whispered_. _She shuddered slightly as she pictured some of the creations that had been in Cryton's room. She crouched down beside the bench and looked through the hole to meet a pair of glittering eyes. They were dark eyes, yet the held flecks of brightness and they were the kind of eyes that inspired trust. 

"Hello," Hitomi said quietly, feeling extremely aware of the fact the there were guards just outside the door. The eyes brightened, and the voice answered back just as quietly.

"Hello, what are you doing down here? You don't sound like you'd be much of a danger," the man said. He sounded simply curious but something about the way he asked made Hitomi think that he was also worried about her. She found herself liking this man already, and she had yet to even know his name.

"I kind of punched this really important guy, but he's a jerk and deserved it," Hitomi realized how childish she sounded when a low laugh came from the hole in the wall. "I'm Hitomi," she said when the laughter had died down.

There was a slight pause before he answered, "You can call me Syt." 

"Sight?" Hitomi asked, trying out the unusual name. 

The low laugh sounded again, "Yes, S-Y-T, Syt." Syt released Hitomi's hand and shifted slightly so he would have better access to the gap. "So what are you doing in this cursed kingdom, especially with Cryton running rampant?" Syt sounded truly curious but undertones in his voice made Hitomi wonder if there was more to the question then what was obvious. 

She wasn't sure if she should tell this stranger what had happened, but once again she was getting the urge to trust this strangely named individual, so with a deep breath she spilled out her whole tale. 

There it is. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long, but this story just seems to be getting longer and longer. J I'll try really hard to get the next part out soon. I hope everybody has been enjoying my story, and don't forget to review with any comments. Anyways, it's been fun. J Bye!!


	6. 

I'm so sorry I took so long

I'm so sorry I took so long! I had exams by the tons and I started some other stories that were floating around in my head. Somebody made a comment that Van is acting quite like Van but I couldn't help it. Lets just say that over the 3 years he matured. Oh, somebody else also commented on how the best character yet was the guy taking a dump in the woods, well I found that pretty funny and I'm glad you like him. Anyways, thanks all for your comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter; I'll try really hard to get the next part out faster. 

**Separation ****(Part 6)**

** **

Tsani had been watching the soldier for the last 15 minutes. There was something different about him; he didn't act like the other men. Even his uniform seemed a bit off, like there were some small differences that you could barely see. 

Tsani leaned back a little further in the shadows, a shiver ran down her back, she hated these dungeons but a childhood of dares to come down here had shown her some good places to hide. Of course back then the dungeons had been closed and the cells empty, which was most definably not the case now. She tried to shut out the low moans and cries resounding in the damp prison. She hoped Hitomi was okay, Hitomi hadn't been here long and Cryton wouldn't hurt her, not yet. 

Her hand reached into her pocket and gently touched the key there. _Magic could do some interesting things, maybe I could job as a locksmith,_ she mused. She released the magic made key and tensed as she saw the unusual soldier begin moving away. He had been talking to another soldier but from the looks of it that soldier had gotten bored and had dozed off, and now the black haired soldier was looking around to see if anybody was around. Tsani froze, not wanting to be spotted, she found herself wondering who this man was and what he was doing down here. 

The man turned and slowly began creeping down the hall, before turning a corner. He was headed in the direction of Hitomi's cell. Tsani hurried after him, moving as silently as possible. He couldn't be there, the guards were just about to change and she had it arranged so that there would be a few minutes time lapse. She cursed under her breath and reached into another pocket to pull out a bag of knockout powder. 

She rounded the corner and found herself slammed harshly into a dark corner. She went for the powder only to feel the prick of a sword against her neck. She froze instantly, feeling all her hopes come crashing down. She looked into the dark eyes that were glaring fiercely at her. 

"What are you doing?" he hissed, the sword still held firmly against her throat. 

She fought the urge to swallow and replied slowly not sure how much information she should give. She didn't think this was one of Cryton's soldiers he didn't act like one. "I here to get somebody."

A flicker of surprise ran across the man's face, and the sword moved back a little but not enough for Tsani to even have a chance to get away. __This guy sure knows how to handle a sword, she thought.

"Who are you down here to get?" His tone not longer sounded as angry, actually it sounded more curious. 

Tsani decided to throw caution to the wind; it looked as though her life depended on this guy. "A girl named Hitomi. I need to get her out, she's in danger." 

As quickly as she had been grabbed she was released and she almost fell flat on her ass, but she caught herself and braced her back against the wall, hoping that her shaking knees weren't obvious.

"Hitomi?" the man asked, "Do you know her? Is she okay?" The question confirmed it for Tsani, he obviously cared very much for Hitomi, but she didn't have time to wonder how this man had gotten here in the first place or how he knew where Hitomi was. She had to hurry, the guards had probably already changed and she needed to get Hitomi out fast.

"We don't have much time, we need to get her out now. Follow me." Tsani commanded as raced off down the hall without even looking back to see if the man was following.

Van watched the woman race down the hall, he didn't now whether to believe her or not but she sounded sincere. With a sigh, he ran after the women, sometimes you had to trust the oddest people.

He caught up with the women quite quickly, she had stopped in front of a cell door, Hitomi's cell door he realized. It was the cell that the soldier had said the new girl had been put into. He glanced around and was shocked to see that there were no guards evident anywhere. But it didn't really matter, as his attention was drawn back to the women as he pulled out a shiny key that seemed to be giving off a faint purple glow. The lock clicked and with a shove the door opened.

*************************

Hitomi finished her story, ending with her trip down to the dungeon and fell silent. Syt now knew everything, how she was from the Mystic Moon, her marriage to Van, and her teleportation here. There was silence on the other side of the wall as she finished and Hitomi found herself holding her breath.

"Quite a time you've had," a masculine voice said quietly, a tinge of respect in his tone. Hitomi shifted closer, leaning against the wall next to the hole. The was another pause from Syt before he asked in a quiet voice almost as though he dreaded the answer, "The sorceress you said brought you here, what was her name?"

Hitomi wondered why the answer seemed so important but she replied anyways, "Tsani." Hitomi barely heard the gasp, but before she could ask what was wrong the cell door swung open and she jumped away from the wall to face the person entering.

Of all the people who could have walked through the door, Hitomi wasn't expecting this person. "Tsani!" she exclaimed, but the next person to walk through the door was even more of a shock.

"Van!" Her eyes opened wide in amazement before she lunged forward in to his arms. "Oh Van." She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She felt his arms come up and wrap around her waist as he gently kissed her on the top of the head.

"Hitomi, I'm so glad you're okay. I missed you so much." Van mumbled against her hair.

"I missed you too," said Hitomi as she looked, her eyes glittered wetly. Van leaned down and tenderly kissed her. The kiss started off as just a brushing of lips but soon deepened into something much more.

Tsani shifted as she watch the two loves as they embraced. She didn't want to disrupt them but they had to hurry, the guards wouldn't be gone forever. She moved out around Hitomi and Van and looked out the door, the halls were still empty but she had a bad feeling it wouldn't be for long. She cleared her throat hoping it would get their attention, but it didn't work. Left with no choice she moved closer and said loudly, "We have to go." 

At first she thought they hadn't heard her, but they slowly parted, although they didn't move far from each other and their hands were clasped. "Yes, let's go," said Van, pulling Hitomi towards the door. 

They had barely exited the cell when Hitomi dug in her heels and pulled Van to a stop. "Wait Tsani, we have to get Syt out. We can't leave him here, I'm sure he did nothing to deserve being tossed down in a dungeon."

Tsani paused, confusion evident on her face, "Syt?" she asked. 

Hitomi nodded and pointed to the cell door next to hers. "He's in there." Tsani sighed, Hitomi had a determined look on her face and she didn't have time to argue, besides Hitomi seemed to have an uncanny ability when it came to knowing people's true character. After all she trusted her even after everything that had happened. 

Tsani turned to the door and inserted her key, hearing a click as it worked it magic to reform to fit the lock, with a quick turn and a pull the door opened and Tsani looked into the cell. 

I know, I know. This chapter was really short but I wanted to get it out, all those reviews motivated me to get writing and I hope this chapter didn't suck to bad. I'm going to start trying to gat a chapter out every week so they're probably going to be a little shorter but hopefully not much. Bye for now! J


	7. Identity Revealed

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter. A teeny tiny bit of angst in here. I got it out in two weeks and it longer than the last chapter so I guess I not to upset with how long it took. But this story is almost over, 2 to 3 more chapters. I hope everybody's been enjoying this fic as much as I am writing it, and thank you all so much for the fabulous reviews, you guys are the BEST!! I'm done yabbering so on with the fic, don't forget to Review and I'll try even harder to get the next part out. Bye! J

**Separation ****(Part 7)**

** **

At first Tsani thought the cell was empty, but then somebody stepped out of the shadows in the far corner. Tsani let out a startled gasp and her hand when to her mouth in shock. In disbelief she whispered, "Syton, oh my god it is you." 

Hitomi had followed Tsani, Van still hanging onto her hand, and she got her first glimpse of the man she had spilled her life's story to. He was tall, a little taller than Van, he was dressed in rags but they looked like they were once beautifully made garments. But as Hitomi looked into his face she felt her body go numb. It was _him_, the brown hair, and face was unmistakable. But it was the eyes that captivated her, in her vision they had been unclear but in the torchlight flickering through the door she could see them clearly, they were a dark brown but not black like Cryton's, no Syton's eyes were flecked with gold and although they contained both pain and suffering she also saw nobility, kindness and strength. And love as Syton stared down at Tsani. 

Tsani stared at the vision before her, positive that he was going to disappear like a dream. She let out a strangled cry as she took a step towards him; at the same time Syton stepped forward and enveloped her in an embrace. She couldn't stop her tears that rolled down her cheek and she mumbled to Syton, trying vainly not to lose control.

"I tried to find you, I was so scared. He told me if I didn't do what he said he'd hurt you. Nobody knew where he had hidden you. I missed you so much. He's caused so much trouble." Her words were muffled and the phrases jumbled to gather as she tried to convey the helplessness she had felt at not being able to help her love. 

"Shh," soothed Syton as he ran a gentle hand over her hair. "Come on, we have to go. Don't worry, we're together again." 

Tsani took a couple of deep breaths before she straightened and turned to face the door where Van and Hitomi waited. Her composure regained she nodded, and walked quickly towards the door. However she couldn't stop the soft smile that graced her face as she felt her hand being grasped firmly. 

Hitomi watched Tsani walked out of the cell her hand held tightly by Syton. Hitomi grinned slightly as she walked after them her hand also held tightly by her love. They soon drew even with Tsani and Syton and Hitomi found herself asking a question that had been bothering her.

"Hey, why did you tell me your name was Syt?" she asked as they hurried along the little used tunnels of the dungeon, Tsani in the lead. 

Syton looked back at Hitomi and a kind smile graced his face, "Sorry about that, but I wasn't sure if I could trust you and since the suffix 'yton' is a symbol of the royal family I decided to omit it. I hope you'll forgive me for my little falsehood." 

Hitomi found herself smiling in reassurance, even though Syton was in an horrible situation he still remained unfailingly polite. "Don't worry, it's good to be cautious."

Syton nodded a grim look on his face, "Yes, it is." Tsani frowned and her hand tightened faintly in comfort. Van noticed the gesture, but it wasn't his business to delve into somebody's past. 

Tsani led them to a narrow stairway, but they had barely set their feet on the first step when a loud cry rang out. 

"Prisoners have escape!!! All men report! Escaped prisoners!!" 

Tsani cursed under her breath, "Let's go!" The group bolted up the stairs, Tsani knew it would take a while for the soldiers to gather together but they needed to get out of the castle at least, before Cryton could get a search organized. Her hand tightened around Syton's at the thought of losing him again. 

They reached the top in a short time and paused as Tsani crept forward to make sure nobody was in the hallway. With a wave from her the group moved stealthily down the hallway. 

They passed closed doors as they crept down and with whispered words Tsani told them she knew a way to get them outside the palace walls and they could figure out where to go from there. Tsani in lead was rounding a corner when the sound of loud voices coaxed a startled gasp from her that was quickly stifled as Syton covered her mouth and pulled her back from the corner.

"The king says the whole castle is to be searched," a loud male voice said. 

A snort was heard and another voice replied, "The prisoners are probably still down in the dungeon. Besides if he wants to find those two prisoners so bad why doesn't he call in more men from the barracks." A loud sound of flesh meeting flesh resounded in the stone hallway and Tsani drew farther back against Syton.

"You idiot!" the first voice said. "Don't you have any idea who's escaped, the king's brother that's who and if His Majesty King Cryton lets word get out that he's free and running about, the soldiers still loyal to him might revolt. Now just do as you're told!" 

"Yes sir!" the man grumbled a tinge of pain still in his voice from the slap. The sound of footsteps sounded in the hallway and with shock the group realized that the soldiers were heading straight for them. 

Tsani felt her body freeze up, only to hear a clicking sound from behind her. Syton and her whirled around to see Van swing open a door and lunge in with Hitomi close behind. The sorceress and the displaced king glanced at each other, but the sound of boot treads were getting closer so they leapt through the open door and jerked it shut just before the soldiers rounded the corner.

Panting a little at the close call, Tsani stared at the doorway expecting it to be pulled open any minute since the soldier were supposedly searching the entire castle. Instead she heard a muffled conversation out side the door and then the sound of the soldiers moving on. 

Tsani let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, hearing similar expulsions of air from her companions. She turned to face them and felt a shock run through her body as she spotted the room they were in. Her hand rose to cover her mouth and she realized why the soldiers hadn't searched the room. Syton also turned and a haunted look appeared in his face as he spotted what Tsani was staring so intensely. He let out a breath of air and forced a moan down as memories came rushing up. 

Van and Hitomi watched as the friends/strangers turned to face them, but the expressions on they faces as they spotted the room behind them forced them into turning to see what had horrified the two people so badly.

Hitomi gasped as her eyes darted around the room, taking in the sight of sharp bladed instruments hanging from the wall, whips dangled beside them, but the whips came in many different forms and Hitomi shuddered as she spotted on that looked like it was covered in crystals and bits of red that couldn't have been anything other than blood still lingered on the sharp crystals. A table with straps was in the middle of the room and an array of cranks and pulleys indicated that the strap could be used for more than just holding a person down. There were more blades resting beside the table and these too were covered in dried blood, the blades glimmered dully in the dim light, the sharp edges meant to cause extreme pain not death. 

A choked sound was heard from Syton and Van turned away from the sight before him, Hitomi however didn't look away, her gaze never leaving the torturous items before her; she stared at them like one might a cobra as they waited for the inevitable strike. Van grasped her arm as pulled her against his chest hiding the objects from her view as he turned to face Syton. 

Syton had an indescribable look on his face, and even Tsani was looking like she was staring into a dark hell pit. "What is this room?" Van asked quietly. 

Syton vaguely heard the question as he fought against the memories of the whips digging into flesh and the pain those knives could inflict when handled properly. A light shudder ran over his body and for a moment he felt phantom pains from times past, but he was a king and no memories were going to defeat. His hand tightened on Tsani's, and his eyes slowly came into focus as he registered the question.

His answer was slow and with each word he gripped tighter to Tsani, feeling her tighten her own grip. "This was once the royal armoury, it was a place of honour and respect to both our family and our ancestors," here he passed and his voice quivered in anger, "but Cryton perverted in. Turning it into his little playroom." Syton face reflect his disgust and even Van eyes flamed a little at the emotion used by Syton as he spoke of the defilement of a place that had been sacred to both him and his family, and to have it destroyed by your own brother was just horrible.

Hitomi tensed as well when she heard the words and she felt a bit of her fire return, hearing in Syton more than just the anger she heard the pain and the shame he must have felt as his own brother tortured him. She raised her head from Van's chest and her eyes met Tsani's, she shuddered with what she saw there and suddenly she understood. Cyton's word to Tsani when she had tried to defy him came rushing to Hitomi mind.

_Do it or I'll make sure he suffers worse then he ever has before._

"Oh my God, he made you watch didn't he?__The bastard!" Hitomi said venomously. Tsani's eyes flickered away from her but it was all the answer she needed.

Even Van understood what Hitomi meant and she felt him tense with anger. Syton stiffened and looked down in shock at Tsani. His memories of those times were a little hazy, covered in a cloud of fog caused by pain, but he could barely believe that she had witnessed it all. But he saw the despair in her whole body and with a moan he wrapped his arms around her and pulled into an embrace. 

"Oh my love, don't worry I won't let it ever happen again. I won't let you have to experience that ever again."

Tsani head jerked upwards and her eyes were fierce, "And I won't let _you_ ever experience that again. Never ever."

Van and Hitomi watched in silence their own thought turning to a promise made not that long ago. Hitomi almost felt like she was intruding in this highly personal moment and something glimmering at the corner of her eye made her turn her head. Her eyes fell upon a gloriously jewelled sword hanging on the wall. It looked so out of place in this room of tortures, it shone even in the dim light and seemed to be filled with grace even though it was hanging on the wall. Hitomi found her self reminded of Excalibur, and the tales she had heard about the famous sword.

Almost without realizing it her mouth opened and the words tumbled out, "That sword, it's magnificent."

Everybody turned at her comment, even Van who in all his time he had known Hitomi he had never heard her make any remarks about any type of weapon. But when his eyes landed on the weapon he could easily see why she had noticed it. But it wasn't his reaction that caught everybody's attention it was Syton's. 

With a cry he jumped towards the blade and pulled it from the wall, falling to his knees with it still within his arms. He ran a hand tenderly over the jewelled handle and down the tip of the steel blade. Tsani stepped forward as grasped his shoulder, his eyes raised and they glimmered with unshed tears. 

Hitomi couldn't keep her curiosity contained, "Syton?' she said softly. His eyes turned to her and a huge smile light up his face.

"It my father's sword, it's been in the family for generations I feared Cryton might have destroyed it out of spite." Before the words even finished leaving his mouth Tsani tensed.

"Oh no," she cried, whirling to face Van and Hitomi, "we have to get out of here! If Cryton knows that Syton has escaped he'll want to be prepared and the only way he would keep this sword is if he planned to use it. He could be here any minute!" she practically screamed the words but her voice was low at the same time and they just barely carried across the room.

As if the words were an omen the door swung open, and hit the outside wall, seeming to toll a death knell. Cryton walked in with flourish, a dark cape draped around his shoulders, two guards flanking him. The door swung shut behind as he stared in stunned amazement at the people before him. The amazement faded quickly though and with a vicious cry his eyes met Syton's, who was still crouched on the floor, sword in his arms, "You!!" he yelled.

Syton stood his eyes locked tightly to Cyton's, his hand slide to the handle of the sword where he grasped it firmly, it fitting perfectly in his hand. "Yes me."

Yippee!!!!!!! I finished a chapter, time to whip out the party hats and noisemakers. I had fun writing this one even though Tsani and Syton did play a pretty big role. But there's going to be some action in the next part and Van's going to have to just join in. It's battle time, Hiiyyaaaa!!! * giggle * too much ice-cream and pop, Bye for now!! J

Oh yeah, almost forgot, REVIEW. J


	8. Brotherhood

Separation (Chapter 8)

I'm so sorry I took so long but things were piling up with last minute projects and exams, but I'm done now and I'm pleased to announce that I passed, yeah and I now have free time, even bigger yeah. So here's chapter 8!

** **

**Separation ****(Chapter 8)**

** **

The two men stared at each other across the room filled with twisted implements. Other then the first angry expression on Cryton's face neither was demonstrating any emotion. The two guards behind Cryton stayed still as did the group behind Syton. The moment stressed on and Syton's hand tightened on his blade and Cryton's hand inched towards a deadly looking sword lying on a table. 

The first move was on Cryton's behalf as he hand moved not towards the sword on the table, but under his cloak as he whipped out a small dagger and flung it skilfully at Syton. Syton dodged pulling Tsani with him and the knife clattered of the wall. It was the only signal needed, as both Van and Syton jumped into attack. Van took the to soldiers and Syton faced off against his brother who had grabbed the sword as was providing an admirable defence.

Hitomi and Tsani pulled back, though in no way were they cowering in the background. Tsani was searching frantically through her pockets looking for something to help and Hitomi had grabbed what looked like a large club. However they had no real chance or need to jump in. Van fought like a panther slipping through the soldier's guards on by one, a smoothly executed turn to avoid a strike became a an aggressive act as he brought the blade down hard against the other soldiers head, who quickly passed out and tumbled to the ground.

Now Van was facing only one opponent and a graceful parry he was inside the soldier's guard and then that soldier too was taken out permanently. With the problem of the soldiers taken care of quickly and efficiently, they stepped back to watch the battle behind waged in the small confines of the room the two guards. 

Van's fighting had almost seemed like a dance as he fought using knowledge learned from years of training. But Van had never wanted to be a fighter, but Syton fought as if he had been born to it. He raised the fight from a dance to a work of art as he parried, dodged and lunged. In fact the only problem was that Cryton seemed to be just as good as him, a move wasn't wasted, a swing never overshot; the two fighters far surpassed anything the people in that room had ever seen before. 

Cryton raised his deadly blade slashing downwards; with a clash the two swords meet and grappled before the two men shove the other away. The deadly expression on their faces were all one needed to know that this was a fight between these two men and no other. The circled each other searching for a gap in the defences, both familiar with the others style. Syton dodged around a table in his way and Cryton lunged forward, Syton blocked and made it around the table. Both men were sweaty now and tiring, and breathing in light panting gasp.

Van, Hitomi and Tsani watched in silence; wanting to jump in but knowing that they could only cause problems if they did. Tsani had stopped looking in her pockets, knowing that she used the dust to take out Cryton she would probably knock out everybody in the room, sometimes she wished she could throw thunderbolts but that wasn't the way her magic worked. Hitomi still held the club although she had the head resting on the ground; she was silently watching the fight, cheering on Syton. Her back was pressed tight up against the wall only an arms length from Van. Van was observing the fight, calling upon all the knowledge that he had learn, he too was praying for Syton victory, even with Cryton tired by this fight he didn't think that he would be an easy opponent to beat and he didn't want to find out.

The fight was slowing down even as the spectators watched. Both men had used to much energy to continue at the fast pace they were, their blocks were not quite as fast nor were their attacks as fierce. Finally the men spoke for the first time since they enter the room and saw each other.

"You betrayed your family and your people, how can you live with yourself?" Syton said as the blades clashed once again and he was face to face with his brother; the resemblance was uncanny when the were seen so close together but expressions on each man's face varied like night and day. Syton was sorrowful but determined while Cryton's couldn't have been termed as anything other then madness.

Cryton's lip lifted in a sneer, "I should have been king, I was older, father favoured you over me. But it doesn't really matter he was an idiot and I was glad to get rid of him I should have done it sooner before he had a chance to name you his successor," he snarled before shoving Syton back.

Syton stumbled back but was still able to raise his sword in time to block the strike Cryton sent after him. He caught his balance and pushed back against Cryton, forcing him to step back. Syton's face was blank; Cryton's last comment seemed to have hit hard. 

Tsani had felt all the air rush out of her at Cryton words; she had never thought that he had been the reason the old king had died. Her heart ached at how Syton must feel knowing that is own brother had killed his father. 

Hitomi watched in silence, she could feel the tension in the room but as she watched the fight progress she found herself hoping that Syton wouldn't do something he would regret, but at the same time a deep burning hate simmered towards Cryton; he seemed to have set out to destroy everybody's lives. 

Van eyes darted around the room keeping a close watch on the fight, he stood only a few feet from Hitomi and he had noticed that she no longer held the club up as well as the fact that Tsani was no longer searching for something in her pockets. He was glad; this wasn't their fight and they shouldn't get involved not yet anyways. His trained eye had already noticed the sweat gleaming on the two men's brows, the fight wasn't going to last must longer, they had been putting their whole energy into it and that energy wasn't going to last must longer. 

However it was Syton who was looking the most tired; his body was weakened from his imprisonment and Van was starting to get a sick feeling; they had only just meet but his respect for this displaced king had grown with each moment. 

The blow came almost as a surprise to everybody in the room including Syton. Syton's blade sliced downwards but instead of being met with steel in came in connect with flesh as the blade sliced deeply into Cryton's stomach. 

The bright blood gushed forth from the wound and Cryton's sword tumbled to the ground with a clang. He stumbled back, his feet tangling and he tumbled to the ground, his hand pressed against the bleeding wound. As he sat, he brought a hand away from the cut and looked with fascination at the deep red covering it. His mouth opened as if words were going to pour out but nothing left his lips. 

Syton stared down at his brother, shock evident on his face. His sword grasped firmly in his hand, the end stained with his brother's blood. His thought ran rampant but the first on that came to mind was, _It's not fatal, not if we hurry._ But that was just as quickly followed by, _Do I want to hurry?_ His silent answer was swift, _He's my brother and no matter what he has done I will not sink to his level and murder a murder a member of my family._

He crouched down to Cryton's side. Cryton's dark eyes were wide as he stared at his life's blood. But the movement by Syton drew his attention away. His eyes met his brother's gold flecked ones and he held forth his hand as if to ask, how is this possible? 

Syton's eyes were sorrowful and as Cryton looked into them he was reminded once again why this man, his brother was so much better then him. He showed compassion, his presence brought a sense of peace, and all who met him could not help but trust him. The pain flooded back, Syton had always surpassed him and now he was going to die by his hand. That thought helped, the anger was returning, his anger at also be placed in the shadow of his perfect brother, at least in his death he would soil his perfect brother's hands that was something at least. 

The upheld hand was placed back against the wound, and the anger was evident on his face. Syton pulled back at the sight of the anger that flared up in his brother's face. For a second, just a second he had saw the brother he knew when he was a child, before things had changed and Cryton has become silent and morose. 

Tsani had stepped forward the minute Cryton hit the floor, at first she thought it was some trick but with a second glance she knew that this was the end, she watched as Syton crouched down beside Cryton, his back to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Van and Hitomi step forward as well both standing very close together, but they were not her main worry. A few steps more and she was right behind Syton, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense slightly before relaxing as he recognized her touch.

Syton felt Tsani's gentle touch but it wasn't enough to turn his attention away from his brother. Cryton still had both hands pressed firmly against his gash and his eyes were turned to Syton as he glared with pure hate. But he could already see that Syton was thinking of ways to help him and the hate flared even more brightly; he wasn't even going to be given this victory.

"You bastard," Cryton hissed and Syton rocked back as if he had been slapped. He stood quickly shaking off Tsani hand in the process and took a step back. Cryton reached out a bloody hand and grasped the table using it to pull him up, one hand still pressed tightly to his stomach. The blood stained the dark wood but nobody noticed, Van and Hitomi had drawn closer and were standing next to Tsani and Syton, Tsai and Hitomi stood beside each other. Their shock was enough that they didn't notice the hand held against the gash slide down a little to a handle sticking out of a belt.

"You steal everything, dear brother. How could I compete with you? They loved you more then me the day you were born. Going on about how much you resembled father. Fools! I became nothing to them and you… you only rubbed it in as you surpassed me at everything, but not this time this time I win if it the last thing I do," with that his hand grasped the handle of the dagger and brought it forward preparing to throw it but not at Syton, no it was aimed at Tsani. 

"No love for you brother!" he cried as he prepared to throw the dagger. The moment dragged on for what seemed to be hours but Syton couldn't bring himself to move, the shock was to much, for one precious second he thought that he could stop Cryton before it was to late as that second flew by like a breath of air and all he could do was dodge in front of Tsani and pray that the end be quick. He looked down into the face he loved and waited for the blade to hit. 

Van had seen the hand grab the handle but unlike Syton he had no inhibitions, this man was not his brother. Even as the dagger was being lifted he was moving forward, his training kicked in and his sword arm lifted, the blade stabbing out, plunging deep within Cryton's chest and severing his heart. With a shocked expression, Cryton's hand opened and the dagger clattered to the stone floor. Van still grasped the blade but with horror he dropped the handle and stepped back. He watched as Cryton tumbled to the floor, hands clutched around the sword that had ended his life. Silence descended on the room, and Van felt the first trembles over come him, he had never killed, not like that, not when he had been face to face with the man as he died.

He felt his arm being grasped and he turned to face Hitomi who enveloped him in a hug, she mumbled gentle words as she held him close. Van closed his eyes and simply relished the feeling of peace Hitomi gave him; it was over now they could go home. 

Hitomi held Van; the embrace had been for both of them, the comfort given in their love was mutual, and she found herself once again overwhelming happy that she had her true love, and they would be together forever. She didn't know when the first tear came but she did know that it was for Cryton who had been poisoned by hate as much as for Van and herself. But the tears didn't matter, not now at this moment. 

Syton felt no blade bite deeply into his back and he turned not expecting the scene before him. His brother lay dead, a sword buried in his chest and Van and Hitomi were holding each other closely in what he felt was mutual comfort, Hitomi had tears staining her cheeks but he had a feeling she didn't know and if she did she didn't care. His eyes turned back to his brother, he had never known that's what his brother had thought. He wished it hadn't ended like this but he didn't think things could have been changed, the hatred was to deep for anything to change it. 

He walked over to his brother and slowly crouched down beside him. "May you rest in peace brother. You are forgiven by me. I hope that you knew that I love you. You are my brother and as boys you were my idol. I wish that things hadn't turned out this way. You won't be forgotten and you won't be cursed, not by me brother." Syton reached over and softly closed his brother's eyes. Then he slowly stood and turned to face his love, her eyes were understanding. With a few steps the space was crossed and he pulled her into an embrace. 

The tender moment for both couples was healing and soon they were able to draw apart although not far. They faced each other now, allies drawn together in a fight both wished had never come to pass. With silent agreement they exited the room, there were still problems to be taken care of before the battle could truly be over.

However Syton paused as he closed the door behind him, his brother would be given a decent burial once the castle was cleared but for now he would have to rest in the spot he had fallen. The loyal soldiers had to be rounded up; with luck the castle would be his before the sun set. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There, how was that? A little sappy at the end but I couldn't help myself. I really hope it didn't suck too much. It's my first real battle scene, and I'd really like some feedback on it, be it good or bad.


	9. How It Happened

Separation (Part 9)

_I'm soooooo soorrrryy!!!! I know it's been ages since I've updated this story and I hope that everybody will forgive me. I just couldn't seem to write anything on this story, I actually had to erase 4 or 5 paragraphs and rewrite them because they just didn't work. Anyway I clear up some things in this chapter, so if anybody out there is still reading this fic I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!!_

Oh and I want to thank sorrow for sending in that last review and reminding me that I had this fic to finish. And thanks so very much to all you other reviewers I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out soon and the more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll feel to get busy and finish it.

_Enjoy the story!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own Escaflowne, and I'm not worth suing unless you want a total of $0.68._

**Separation (Part 9)**

The group moved quickly and silently down the halls, however than ran into no resistance. It was almost as though with Cryton's death all his men had disappeared. 

"Sure is quiet," Van whispered. Syton nodded sharply, his sword held up in defensive position as they rounded another corner. Tsani walked at his side, holding a pouch of sleeping dust. Van had his own sword out and was staying protectively close to Hitomi.

Rounding another corner Syton raised an arm to tell them to stop. Up ahead a large entrance loomed before them. Bright light was shining through and Hitomi figured that night had passed by unnoticed by the group.

Syton raised the arm without the sword to block the light; his eyes unused to the sunlight after so much time spent in the dark dungeons. He turned his head and pitched his voice so that Hitomi and Van could hear.

"This doorway leads out into the courtyard. I'm not sure what to expect when we get out there but we need to move fast. Once we get out the door we head left towards the barracks, if I know Cryton that's where he'll have put all the soldiers he was unsure of." His voice dropped an octave. "It may be dangerous," his eyes turned to meet Tsani's, "I want you to stay back with Hitomi."

Tsani's only reply was a nod, with a few steps back she was beside Hitomi and Van moved forward to stand at Syton's side, his sword raised defensively.

"Nothing going to get by us," he said forcefully and Syton nodded grimly in reply.

Quickly the group moved towards the door, within seconds they had burst outside but nothing prepared them for the sight before them. 

A small group of soldiers were standing together conversing just in front of the doorway, one man was pointing towards the castle and the rest looked as thought they were preparing to move out but that wasn't what had stopped the team.

It was the large group of men tied in the middle of the courtyard that really caught everybody's attention. Hitomi recognized Garad tied up with a distinctively unhappy expression on his face, and Van spotted Frenc guarding the restrained men, Van took a moment to note that Frenc didn't seem at all inebriated like the last time they'd met and he seemed to have found a new suit of amour and a sword. He was looking pretty proud of something. 

A movement from the group of men in front drew everybody's attention back. A blond man, the one that had been pointing towards the castle was walking towards them. He walked with the bearing of one used to being in charge but once he was only a stone's throw away he dropped to one knee.

"Your majesty, we are so pleased to see that you are alive," he waved an arm back at the men standing behind him, "we had hoped that the news of your escape was not false. We've regained control of the castle, my lord." This statement was accompanied by a large triumphant grin.

Out of the corner of his eye, Van could see Syton smiling in response. Knowing what the situation was now he ran an appraising eye over the courtyard. By now all the men had turn to face the group and large grins were appearing on everybody's faces. A few men even prodded the bound prisoners in celebration. All the loyal soldiers must have just been waiting for a chance to stage a rebellion. 

"Your majesty…" there was a pause as though the blond soldier was searching for the right words. "We have been unable to find your brother. But we're sure that he is some where in the pala.." the words trailed off as he noticed the grim looks in the faces of his king and these strangers.

With a small shake of his head Syton replied, "My brother is no longer with us. He would not renounce his ways and I had no other choice."

Silence rang across the courtyard; some of the soldiers seemed happy at the news while others understood the tone of regret in Syton's voice, both groups understood that now was not the time to celebrate. The prisoners had a very dejected look as they realized their last hope was gone. 

"Mathew, rise. Haven't I told you before you need not bow before me?" Syton voice held undertones of humor as if this was a long running joke between the two.

The blond man, Mathew, rose gracefully to his feet. With this movement the group that he had been directing moved forward to stand behind him in an artful way that demonstrated their ability to move as a unit. Now that it seemed most of the important issues had been dealt with he turned his attention to the people gathered behind his king. 

Syton took his queue and the next half an hour was filled with introductions and information. Syton retold Hitomi's story then Van told his part of it gaining laughs as he recounted his run in with Frenc, who turned a bright red but laughed along with every body else. The soldiers nodded appreciatively as the two kings shook hands as total equals. They fell silent as Syton spoke of his own escape and battle against his brother. By now many of the soldiers were casting glances behind Syton at Tsani as she stood a little behind the group, her face expressionless. Syton turned to her, his eyes lighting up. He reached out a hand and Tsani slowly placed her own in his. He pulled her forward, a few soldiers muttered, knowing that she had worked closely with Cryton but if what Syton had told was true there was much more to her then the soldiers suspected. A few of the older soldiers cast look at each other, remembering her as a young girl and the closeness she had had to Syton. 

"Without Tsani none of this would have been possible. She was forced into slavery to Cryton out of fear for me, her bravery go beyond any I thought possible. She willing took any pain my brother forced on her all in the hopes that in those moments I would be free of any such pain. She is the only woman I would ever wish to rule at my side; the second half of my soul." Shocked gasped rang throughout the courtyard as the king dropped down to one knee at looked up at the stunned face of his beloved. 

"Will you marry me and be at my side for as long as this world exists?"

Tsani green eyes opened wide in astonishment, but they were no longer as cold as the glaciers instead they glittered like emeralds with unshed tears. She looked deep into the his gold flecked eyes and felt all the coldness that had allowed her to survived these last few months melt away. Her mouth moved as she searched for the words before throwing up her hands and lunging in to give Syton the most soul searing kiss either of them had every felt. 

Minutes passed before the couple separated, Syton smiled, "Is that a yes?"

Tsani threw her head back and laughed, "Of course it is! I love you more than my very life and I'll love you until the very end." With that the two leaned into for other kiss. The soldiers broke out into cheering, with scattered wolf whistles and plenty of stamping. The noise resound throughout the courtyard, clearing away the last few lingering echoes of despair. Even the prisoners found themselves thinking that the new couple looked well together.

Hitomi smiled at Van, entwining her fingers with his. Van turned and was met with her radiant smile, he pulled her close and the two looked into each other's eyes. The love that glowed in each filled them with unbelievable joy as the two met in a gentle kiss that conveyed the emotions that they could never vocalize for lack of words.

The cheering died down slowly as the king turned to face his subjects, a radiant smile on his face and his hand tightly clasped in Tsani. "I think this calls for a little celebration!" Cheers swelled up again, and Syton turned to Van and Hitomi, Hitomi was still cradled within Van arms. "You will stay for the night at least." 

Hitomi and Van glanced at each other before nodding together. "Perfect! Tsani darling do you think you could lead them to their rooms?" Tsani nodded and smiled at Syton. "The ones in the east wing should be perfect," Syton said with a grin, he almost looked giddy and every few seconds he would glance at Tsani.

Almost regretfully the two released each others hands, they shared once last kiss before Syton left to join his soldiers and Tsani gestured towards the door on the east side of the courtyard and lead Hitomi and Van over and into the palace. Congratulations were yelled out to Tsani and she flushed at the delight everybody was showing at the news of Syton's proposal. Eventually the group reached a hallway relatively empty of people and silence descended on the group.

Hitomi watched Tsani as she walked in front, her shoulder brushed against Van as the two walked closely together. Hitomi's mind buzzed with questions and with no one around she figured that now would be the perfect time to get some answers. 

"Tsani, how did all this happen?" Hitomi asked bluntly then blushed, however Van looked interested as Tsani stopped and turned to look at the two. She wasn't surprised that Hitomi had asked, she had actually expected her to ask much early, and in her opinion they more than deserved the whole story. 

She smiled at Hitomi to let her now that it question was okay than sighed as she tried to figure out where to start. "I guess it started when the old king died…" she paused, "No that's not right, the rivalry between Syton and Cryton had begun long before that it just all came to a head when King Gyton died. On his deathbed he decreed that his oldest son would not take his place and that he wished Syton to rule. Cryton was so angry he would not even speak to his father but when King Gyton died Cryton seemed to accept that Syton would rule. At first Syton was cautious, but as the weeks went by he began to believe that Cryton had really accepted what had happened and was overjoyed. Syton had always hated the rivalry between his brother and him. So when Cryton invited Syton to join him on a hunt Syton accepted and when he went out with only a small-armed guard he was captured, at the same time Cryton gathered the soldiers loyal to him and they attacked and took the palace. Cryton shunted all the soldiers loyal to Syton into the barracks and left some men to make sure they stayed put."

"But why did you kidnap me?" Hitomi asked and Van clenched his fists.

"Yes, just who was responsible for taking Hitomi?" Van practically growled, as he grabbed Hitomi's hand as if to insure that she wasn't going anywhere.

Guilt ran across Tsani's face, "That was me." Silence rang out in the hallway, and she glanced at their faces to see what they thought of that little revelation. 

Hitomi smiled gently, "Hey don't worry, we now that you didn't do it voluntarily. You just wanted to protect Syton." Van nodded in agreement, he wasn't one for an overdose of words and that one nod indicated his total forgiveness. 

Tsani smiled back, "Thank you," she said softly. "I guess you'll want to know how I brought you here, especially since I'm going to send you back the same way." 

Both Hitomi and Van nodded, and Tsani tilted her head to indicate they should keep walking and continued with her story. 

"As you know Cryton threatened me with Syton. I've always been a sorceress; although a lot of what people think is magic is just a type of science. I had a teacher since I was young who taught me all about the different substances that could be created and I learned how to worked my will on objects. It was Syton who actually gave me the power to transport you. The day he was captured, just before he left, he gave me a large purple gem he said had been found high up in the mountains, some how this gem was able to enhance my powers enough for me to focus them into a beam and move things from one place to another, with the proper calculations of course.

"When Cryton took the throne he wanted to be sure that it stayed his, and when word came that the girl from the Mystic Moon, the one with the power to see the future, had retuned, he decided that he with your power he would never have to worry about somebody taking him by surprise." 

Hitomi looked dismayed and choked out, "But that isn't how it works at all." A memory came to her and she asked,"Is that what he meant when he told you to go prepare the necessary equipment?" 

Tsani nodded, a grim look in her face. "He wanted your powers transferred to him. So he demanded that I bring you here and I had to obey. But somehow when I tried to bring you here, Van must have gotten caught up in the transport." She shook her head, "It was the strangest thing, by all rights he could have been tied to you and you still would have come alone. It was almost like even magic couldn't separate you. But the extra mass threw off the calculations and you guys both know what happened after that. And that's pretty much how things stood when you arrived."

Tsani faced Hitomi, "Once I saw you, dressed in your wedding gown looking so alone yet not willing to back down I realized that Syton would be so angry at me for bowing down to his brother even if it was for done to keep him safe." She grasped Hitomi's hand, "Thank you for giving me the strength needed to do the right thing." She released Hitomi's hand and faced Van, "You are a very lucky man and you two deserve all the happiness in the world."

Hitomi flushed, and Van nodded his thanks at the blessing, his eyes showing that he knew very well that he was lucky to have Hitomi. 

They had been so deep in conversation that they barely realized they had reached the east wing. Tsani stopped in front of a large oak door and smiled at the couple who were still holding hands. "Here's your room, I suppose I'll see you in the morning. Perhaps Syton and I will be able to persuade you to stay a little longer."

Van shook his head, "No, we have friends at home that must be worried sick about us."

"Yeah," agreed Hitomi, thinking of Merle and Allan. 

Tsani smiled a little sadly, "That's what I thought you'd say. Well then I guess until tomorrow. Good night." She turned and began walking way.

"Hey!" 

Tsani turned around at Hitomi's yell. 

"Tell Syton we said good night," she said with a sly glint in her eye, Tsani blushed and turned, walking off quickly. 

Hitomi grinned up at Van, as she cuddled up against his side and he embraced her. "I'm so glad that everything worked out," she said softly. 

Van smiled lovingly down at Hitomi, "I agree." 

Hitomi looked up with a grin, and moved out of his embrace, pulling Van towards the room, "Come on husband. Time for bed." A grin accompanied the last word and Van laughed. And without another word the happily married couple entered the room and just before the door closed Hitomi's voice asked with humor, "Hey Van, how many couples do you know whose honeymoon involves evil brothers and sword fights?"

Their joined laughter rang out as the door closed shut and the two headed off to bed to celebrate their honeymoon.

******

CHAPTER 9 IS FINISHED!!!!! Party time!! Only one more chapter to go, I was considering writing a lemon chapter of what happened once Hitomi and Van got into the room but that's not going to happen unless every person who reads this fic asks me for it. But only ONE more chapter to go. Then maybe I might write a sequel but it will deal with Van and Hitomi's kids and you won't really have to read Separation unless you want to know how Hitomi got back to Gaea in order to marry Van and have kids. I'll put more info about the sequel at the end of the last chapter then you guys can tall me what you think.

_Bye for now and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!!! _


	10. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:** Hey look I finished a fic. Yay!!! Here it is, the last chapter. The Holy Grail. The end to all ends. Err, well not quite but it is most definably the end of Separation, but not the end of the story. I'd like to thank Avistone for reminding me that I had this fic that I had to finish. No lemon, sorry. Maybe I'll get around to writing it up some time but right now I wanted to get the end out. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys kept me going when this fic had me banging my head against the wall. (Writer's Blocks are **not** pretty things) I hope you enjoyed reading my fic, cause I enjoyed writing it. And be on the look out for the sequel. **Disclaimer:** They're not mine!!!! *sob*   

~~~~~~~

**Separation (Chapter 10)**

            The morning dawned bright and clear as it shone through the large window in the guest bedroom. Hitomi stirred, the light sound of birds greeting the morning waking her. She shifted and curled against the warmth, a slow smile made it's way on to her face as she blinked her eyes opened and met the dark brown ones of her husband. 

            "Morning," he said softly, and gently kissed her. 

            "Morning. I love you," Hitomi answered back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two stay wrapped around each other until a knock at the door forced them out of the bed. Van grabbed a robe rested on a chair near the fireplace and opened the door a little ways to see who it was.  

            "Your majesty," a young servant woman said as he opened the door, "I have been asked to invite you to join the king and his fiancé for breakfast. I have also brought some close for you to wear." She bowed to Van, and presented the armful of clothes to him. 

            Van smiled and took the clothes, "Thank you. We we'll join your king for breakfast as soon as we are ready."

            "Yes your majesty. Go down the hall at turn right at the first corridor, the breakfast hall is at the end." The woman bowed once more and turned and walked away.  

            Van closed the door and walked back in the room, he dropped the clothes on the chair. 

            "Who was it Van?" Hitomi asked.

            "It was a serving woman. Syton and Tsani have invited us for breakfast and brought us some clothes."

            Hitomi sighed, "I guess that's means we have to get up then."  

            Van smiled, "Not right away. I'm sure they can wait a little while longer." With that he tossed of the robe and joined his beloved wife. 

            "Van!" Hitomi laughed, "You know…" She was cut of by the breath-taking kiss her husband delivered. "Ah yes. You're right they can wait."

            An hour later they entered the breakfast hall. Hitomi was dressed in a pair of dark blue leggings, with a long sleeved shirt to match, her hair was brushed back and a radiant smile graced her face. Van, who was extremely relieved to finally get out of his wedding robes, was wearing a pair of dark black pants and a blue t-shirt that matched with the blue Hitomi was wearing. 

            Tsani and Syton stood as soon as they entered the room, smiling happily and a little indulgently as they took in the clasped hands between the couple. 

            "Hitomi how was your evening?" Tsani asked with an evil smile. Hitomi didn't reply, she simply beamed up at Van and tightened her grip, when he blushed ever so slightly. Tsani and Syton laughed and waved them over to the table to join in the food. 

            They talked about and ate, enjoying each others company until Tsani finally broached the subject that had been at the forefront of everybody's minds.

            "I suppose there's no way we can convince you to stay a little longer."

            Hitomi shook her head and smiled a little sadly, "No, our friends must be worried sick." Van nodded as well, thinking of his home and Merle. How worried she must be. 

            Tsani sighed, but nodded in understanding, "Then I guess we better get on with it then." The others nodded and stood, following Tsani as she led them out of the dining hall and down a small staircase and into what looked a lot like a study, except for the fact that in the middle of the room, on a small stand, rested a purple gem. It glimmered softly as Tsani walked towards it. 

            Hitomi stepped forward and was caught by surprise as the gem burst forth in purple light only to instantly go back to the soft glimmer when the pendant around Hitomi's neck shone out as well. Van was at Hitomi's side in an instant, his arms wrapped tightly around her. 

            Tsani's startled gasp drew everybody's attention to her. "What is that?" she exclaimed. 

            Hitomi's hand clenched around the pendant, Van's stance behind her was protective and wary. "It's a family heirloom. But once it belonged to the Draconians." 

            Silence descended on the room, tension filled the air.

            Tsani expression had calmed and with a small smile she said, "You are very lucky to have it. I hope you treasure it. There aren't many like that around anymore." Tension eased, and Hitomi returned the smile. 

            Her hand unclenched and dropped down to grasp Van's hand. "I know. Without it, I don't think I'd be the person I am today. And I most definably wouldn't be as happy as I am." She looked up at Van, who smiled down at her then gently kissed her forehead. 

            A cough from behind them distracted everybody. And they turned to see Syton leaning against the doorframe and amused expression on his face. "Are we almost ready?" he asked with a grin. Tsani flushed and Hitomi snuggled into Van embrace and gave Syton a smile. 

            "Don't worry Syton. Once you're married you'll have all sorts of time for the sappy stuff," Hitomi said.

            Van and Syton laughed, and Tsani simply shook her head, trying vainly to hide the grin. She grabbed a few pages of paper and ran through them before placing them back on the table and walking behind the gem. 

            "Alright. It's ready. I have the calculations fixed in mind. I recalibrated for the extra weight so you should end up back in the exact same place you disappeared from." Her smile was a little watery as she looked over at Van and Hitomi. "Are you sure you can stay just a little longer?" 

            Van and Hitomi shook their heads. Tsani sighed, "I understand." She glanced behind them at her love, who was looking at her like she was the sun and the stars. Her heart lightened, she had Syton now. She would miss Hitomi and Van, but she wouldn't forget them, and in the end that's what matters. The shortness of their friendship was the only thing she could regret. 

            She raised her hands over the gem but stopped suddenly at Hitomi's cry. Her eyes opened wide in shock as the other women rounded the gem and caught her up in a hug. Her surprise lasted only a moment and them she was returning it, her eyes watering. Over Hitomi's shoulder she could she Van and Syton shaking hands. The embrace lessened as Hitomi pulled back, her green eyes dark with tears. "Take care of yourself, and Syton," she whispered.

            "You do the same," Tsani replied, she took as step back, trying to fix Hitomi in her mind, and was jolted by a sudden shock. Her eyes opened wide, and her smile grew. She stepped forward quickly and embraced Hitomi again. As she hugged her she whispered in her ear, "I want to be the first to congratulate you." 

            Hitomi pulled back, her eyes questioning. She caught Tsani glance down to her abdomen and her eyes opened wide in shock, her mouth hung open like a fish out of water.  

            Tsani smiled, and slowly Hitomi smiled back. "Thank you," she said. Tsani nodded.

            "Hitomi?"

            Hitomi turned and flashed Van a blinding smile, she jumped forward into his arms, startling him.

            "Hitomi? What is it?"

            Hitomi just smiled up at her husband, "I love you." Van flushed, and tightened his hold on her. He looked over her shoulder at Tsani. 

            "Now?"

            "Now," Tsani replied. Once more she spread her hands over the gem. Hitomi turned to face her, and Syton moved to stand next to his bride-to-be. A low chant resounded in the room, and the gem's glow intensified. Then everything was light as the beam shot down. Van last glimpse was of Syton gathering Tsani up in an embrace. 

            This time there was no tearing sensation. Hitomi could feel Van's arms wrapped tightly around her, and she felt safe. Van held Hitomi tightly, his promise had held, and would until the end of his life. 

            The hit the ground suddenly, but Van never let go. The world steady and they found them salves back in familiar surroundings. The courtyard stretched out before them, and the sun was just rising over the stonewalls, turning the courtyard a glorious orange.

            "We're home," Hitomi breathed. She felt tension from Van behind her and tilted her head up to see his face. "What?"

            The expression in Van's eyes made her want to melt. He bent his head and captured her lips in a kiss that left her reeling. "Our home," he mumbled against her lips.

            Hitomi smiled, "Yes, husband."

            "I love you, wife."

            With a whoop Van gathered Hitomi up in his arms and spun her around. "You gorgeous little minx. I love you so very much." 

            Hitomi wrapped her arms around his neck once he let her touch ground around and kissed him. "I love you too."

            The two stared into each other eyes, drowning in the feelings they found there. 

            A sudden crash sounded, and they spun quickly in shock to find a pale maid staring at them. Her hand covering her mouth, and her eyes open wide in shock. Without a word she turned and ran back out the archway. 

            Within seconds cries began to resound through out the palace. 

            "His Majesty his back!! And the Lady is with him."

            The words were picked up and relayed and within minutes the whole place was ringing with the cry.

            With a quiet smile Hitomi said softly, "Home." 

            Van held her tightly, "Home is wherever you are." 

            Hitomi held tightly to his arm, watched as the courtyard filled. Already she could see where Merle was fighting her way to the front, her loud cries rising about the crowds. And she spotted the blond hair of Alan, and a little to the left of him, was Malerna. 

            "Yes, home is where the heart is. And our hearts are here with each other."

            Their friends descended on them. And in each other's arms they felt at peace with the world, there only worry being how they were going to get a word in edgewise.   

            Night finally fell and the exhausted couple stumbled to bed. The day had been long; questions had been running rampant. And it seemed like they must have told the story a million times. Celebration were still going on, when the tired couple declared their need for sleep. After another few hours of trying to escape they had finally succeeded.

            The tumbled in the bed, and Hitomi curled up on Van's chest. She hummed something quietly but Van didn't hear what it was. 

            "What was that Hitomi?"

            Hitomi twisted so that she could look Van in the face, taking in the raven hair that framed it and the dark eyes. Her heart swelled with love.

            "I have something to tell you." Van raised an eyebrow. Hitomi leaned closer, and whispered in Van's ear, "You're going to be a father."

            There was a yelp and Hitomi suddenly found herself alone on the bed. She glance over the edge at her husband were he lay sprawled on the ground. 

            "Van?"

            "You mean that… that… you… I mean I… a father?"

            Hitomi laughed at Van's hopelessly confused expression. "Tsani told me. I guess it's something a Sorceress can tell." Her eyes darkened suddenly. "Unless you don't want…" She never got to finish the sentence and she was scooped off the bed and into Van's arms.

            "No never that!" He kissed her deeply. " You are so perfect." He dropped down on the bed still holding Hitomi tightly. "A baby. This is great." He kissed Hitomi again. "I love you so much. I think I'd be lost without you." He paused, "No I know I would be lost without you. When you're not with me I fell like I'm missing my soul."

            "Yes," Hitomi quietly agreed.

            "This child is going to be a part of you and me. Nothing could be more perfect. I love you so much." 

            Another kiss stole Hitomi's breath and any worries she had left disappeared like a poof of smoke. 

            "Love you too," she said back, then the time for words was over but the actions carried off where the words let off as the two engaged in a dance that had been around for eternity. 

~~~~~~~**(9 months later)**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The scream rang throughout the stone corridors. 

            Van was on his feet in an instant, heading towards the door that led into the room where his wife lay giving birth. Alan stepped in front of the closed door a moment before Van reached it. Van glared and let out what sounded suspiciously like a snarl. 

            "Move out of the way, Alan." 

            Alan shook his head, and crossed his arms, indicating that he was going anywhere. 

            "No, Van."

            "Alan, please, move," The anger seemed to have disappeared, but Alan still shook his head. 

            "No. Go sit down."

            With another snarl Van stalked over to the chair and sat, only to jump to his feet a second later and begin pacing.

            Alan watched and the other man paced back and forth, every now and then casting a worried glance towards the door. 

            "You know, if you hadn't attacked the midwife, you wouldn't have had to wait out here."

            Van stopped pacing long enough to glare at Alan. Alan shook his head in amusement. Who would have thought the composed king could ever be so frazzled. Alan had been visiting, since Hitomi's time was near, but he had most definably not been expecting to be dragged out of bed in the dead of night by a hysterical king. 

            When Van had drawn his sword on the midwife, when Hitomi had first screamed, it had been unanimously decided that Van needed to be taken out of the way.  And since he wouldn't go more that a few feet away from Hitomi they had to settle for placing him outside the room with somebody to watch him. 

            Van froze. Silence had descended. With a worried look Van ran towards the door and Alan stood aside knowing that this time Van wasn't going to be stopped. 

            Van entered the room and headed straight towards the bed where his wife lay. His steps faltered though as he spotted Hitomi laying on the bed, her hair hanging limply and her face tired but radiant. The next thing he noticed was the two bundles in her arms.

            Hitomi smiled up at him, and Van moved over to sit on the bed beside her. His hand trembled as he reached over, his hand stopping just over the two bundles.

            "Twins," his voice was strangled, his expression flickering between joy and worry. 

            Hitomi nodded. "A boy and a girl," she said softly as she smiled down at the precious treasure cradled in her arms. "Would you like to hold one?"

            Van's arms twitched. But he slowly reached out and gently took the one of the bundles from her arms. 

            He found himself staring down at one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. The baby girl cooed softly, her eyes tightly closed. Van took in the black hair crowning the top of her head, and he smiled as she reached out with tiny little hands. 

            His eyes glittered when he looked up again at Hitomi. She had shifted, and he could see the small boy wrapped in the blanket. He was surprise to see that the boy was smaller than his sister, but his heart swelled with love as he opened bleary newborn eyes and looked straight at his father. 

            Van was startled by the depth he found there. The boy closed his eyes as he mewled softly, and his sister responded, her face, eyes still closed, turned towards her brother. 

            A sound behind him caught his attention and he glanced over, spotted Merle. 

            "Hitomi needs to get some rest?" Merle said quietly, not wanting to break the mood.

            Van turned back to Hitomi, seeing the tiredness in her eyes. He gently hugged his daughter, and gave her a kiss on the forehead before returning her to her mother and brother. 

            The two twins cooed happily at being together again. Hitomi felt a shiver of something and she glanced down at the bundles of joy in her arms. Her eyes were captured by the opened eyes of her children, and she knew than there was something special about them. The two twins eyes flickered shut and they seemed to be dropping of to sleep. 

            Hitomi looked up at Van, she met the love there and returned it tenfold. But both knew that whatever my come their children would not have it easy. 

            "Love you."

            Hitomi smiled. "Love you too."

            A cough from behind returned their attention back to the immediate surroundings. And van regretfully got up form the bed. He gave Hitomi a gently kiss on her forehead and stared down with amazement at the new life in her arms, before reached and just running a finger over his two children, just a whisper of a touch as if to reassure himself that they were real. Hitomi watched, her eyes already heavy, with one last smile at Van she dropped off into sleep.

            And somewhere out in the wilds of Fanelia, a dragon raised its head and roared. And two newborn twins slumbered peacefully.         

                                THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay there's the end. And I know it ended weird but it ties in with the sequel, which I'm looking forward to writing. Review to tell me what you think. I hope to have the first chapter of the sequel out in month but I have a few other stories I need to get out of the way, plus I need to get to work on a co-written story. But I have the sequel planned out; there will be some new characters and the return of some old and familiar ones. So be on the look out and thanks for reading.    


	11. Sequel Location

I've written the sequel. The twins are off on their own journey. Go read it! 

Destined Journey

Hope it's good. 

I just want to say thank you all for reviewing Together Again and Separation. You guys have been great and I'm glad that you've enjoyed my fic. Thanks to Sakura for emailing me. And in answer to Cheng Gwai's question about why twins, it's because the sequel just wouldn't work with one kid and you'll see why soon. 

Thanks again for all the reviews; you guys inspire me to write. ^.^  

I hope you'll all review the sequel. 


End file.
